El Rubí del Tigre
by Chia y Arihdni Prodtc
Summary: Princesa y desterrado. Venganza e inocencia. ¿conseguirán romper todas las barreras, en medio de la amenaza de guerra?
1. Prólogo: una noche inolvidable

Érase en un tiempo y tierra distantes, un reino que vivía próspero, sin contar la amenaza latente de los lobos salvajes

**ALERTA: LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA**** AL FINAL**

**El Rubí del Tigre**

_**Escrito por:**_

_**Arichi**_

**Prólogo:**_**la noche inolvidable**_

_**" y su historia escrita estará, con lágrimas y sangre**__**"**_

Érase en un tiempo y tierra distantes, un reino que vivía próspero, sin contar la amenaza latente de los lobos salvajes. Estos últimos vivían alejados del reino, más no significaba que no aprovechasen la oportunidad para atacar la aldea próspera de los felinos.

Los lobos llevaban siglos tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera asegurarles la victoria inminente sobre la raza de los gatos, pero se les hacía imposible. La tribu de esa especie era demasiado recelosa con sus secretos y bastante esquivos y ágiles contra alguien que los amenazara.

Fue por eso que se las apañaron para conseguir a alguien de la misma especie para poder robar "ese" secreto. Fue así como se consiguieron a un guerrero lo suficientemente audaz y capaz para llevar a cabo esa tarea.

-

-Señor… he venido ante usted por razones importantes… urgentes, de hecho-. Decía un joven muchacho con orejas de gato, negras y brillantes, portando una cola del mismo color. Estaba hincado en su rodilla frente a dos personas, gatos o nekos, como se hacían llamar.

Estas dos personas estaban inclinadas sobre una mesa, con pergaminos y mapas regados. –Es un momento de extrema emergencia para mi reino, ¿crees que tengo tiempo para escuchar las historias de un minino?-. Dijo una voz ronca y estresada, la voz del Rey. Un gato alto y fornido de cabello oscuro, de orejas atentas, una cola abundante y ojos chispeantes y verdes. Con una mueca de desprecio hacia el joven gato.

-Llévenselo de mi vista-. Hizo un ademán con la mano mientras volvía concentrarse en sus pergaminos hablando en susurros con otro neko de cabello castaño. Dos guardias altos se apresuraron ante el jovencillo y cuando los tomaron de sus brazos, se apresuró en responder:

-¡Es acerca del traidor!-. Gimoteó el muchacho tratando de zafarse. -¡Nanjiroh Echizen!

Las miradas de los dos individuos, el Rey y su acompañante se alzaron con interés fijo en el jovenzuelo. –Esperen…-. Ordenó con voz calmada e imponente, el neko que acompañaba al Rey.

-Minino…¿te das cuenta de lo que dices?-. Advirtió el Rey. –¿Estas consciente de que lo que puedas decir está relacionado seriamente con el bienestar de nuestro reino?-. el Rey lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y pupilas contraídas.

-Si, mi señor… por eso he venido-. Jadeó el muchacho, los guardias lo dejaron caer al piso. –Ese hombre… había estado pasando información relevante a los lobos acerca de "ese" secreto y…-. pero fue interrumpido por el otro neko.

-Tu nombre…muchacho-. Dijo con voz imperativa. El minino lo miró sorprendido. –Tu nombre-. Pronunció, con voz fuerte y sin gritar. El **joven** salió de su ensueño.

-Ryoga… Ryoga Echizen-. Dijo tragando saliva. Ambos nekos lo miraron sorprendido. Sin duda alguna estaba relacionado con el traidor… podía ser su hijo. El Rey se acercó al muchacho.

-Tezuka…¿crees que sea bueno confiar en este?-. preguntó con suspicacia en su voz, mientras alzaba la cabeza del chico con la punta de su espada. –Puede ser un traidor a mi reino y a las creencias de nuestro pueblo-. El Rey sonrió ampliamente mostrando una sonrisa de dientes blancos y amenazantes.

-No lo sé, su majestad-. Aseveró el otro. -¿Por qué el traidor mandaría a su hijo, para divulgar su paradero?-. Preguntó tentando al muchacho.

El Rey ronroneó sarcásticamente. –Ni idea… puede ser un despiste… una trampa-. Y afincó el filo en el joven cuello.

-¡No!-. gimió el chico, temiendo lo peor de la espada. –Yo no soy ningún traidor… yo…yo vengo… porque ese hombre es un traidor…un traidor a mi raza…a Su alteza… y a la reina-. Dijo él.

El soberano suavizó su mirada y espada ante la mención de la palabra "reina". –Él… está escapando en este momento… con la familia. Está rumbo al bosque que rodea el reino-.

Tezuka y el Rey se miraron, asintieron y el neko castaño y mirada impasible se retiró corriendo a preparar sus hombres. El Rey miró al muchacho que jadeaba y sudaba frío.

-Serás recompensado conservando tu vida, minino-. Dijo envainando su espada. –Retírenlo de aquí-. Ordenó a los guardias. –Y denle refugio, ahora está solo… es lo menos que puedo hacer por él-.

-

Un hombre, de cuerpo atlético y alto miró a la entrada del bosque. Su uniforme de cuero cubría su cuerpo y una espada en su cintura. Era de noche y la lluvia caía como nunca, aún así se podía ver que era piel morena, cabello negro y sus orejas y respectiva cola. Jadeaba… dudaba.

¿Por qué? Ya estaba todo listo, sabía que si en caso de que le descubrieran no tendrían tiempo para explicar… por eso debía asegurar a su familia. En lo profundo del bosque aguardaba un refugio para ella y sus dos hijos. ¿Por qué no llegaba el otro? **Había regresado** a por unas cosas… y aún no llegaba… no quiso imaginarse lo peor…

Que le hubiesen capturado.

-Nanjiroh… ¿Qué esperas?-. Preguntó una joven mujer asustada, con un niño bebé de alrededor de cinco años, envuelto en una manta para protegerle de la lluvia, y lo mantenía abrazado. – ¡Hay soldados por aquí, y nos están buscando!-. Exclamó ella mirando a sus alrededores, mientras sus orejas castañas se agitaban ante cualquier sonido.

El asintió saliendo del despiste, tomó la mano de la mujer y comenzó a correr a dentro del bosque, hasta que se detuvo bruscamente. -¡espera! ¡Ryoga! ¿Dónde está Ryoga?-. Dijo ella volteando a ver hacia atrás. -¿No estaba siguiéndonos?-. Se preguntó ella asustada.

-Iré por él… por eso necesito que tu y Ryoma vayan a donde les dije, Rinko-. Dijo él, mirando a su mujer.

-Pero…

-¡Papá!-. Dijo una vocecilla bajo la manta asustada. Unos ojos grandes e inocentes de color dorado lo miraban temeroso y confundido. -¡Papá, quiero ir contigo!-. Rogó sacando su manita para que lo tomara. El hombre colocó una mano pesada y mojada sobre la cabeza de su hijo y restregó las orejitas para calmarle.

-Jovencito, ¿y quien va a cuidar a mamá en el camino?-. Preguntó él sonriendo. El bebé hizo un puchero y miró a su madre que le miró reconfortante. Él niño captó el mensaje, y asintió levemente, asumiendo la "responsabilidad". –Bien…ese es mi muchacho-. Susurró orgulloso. –Seguiré con ustedes un par de kilómetros más… de ahí seguirás tu con Ryoma… volveré con Ryoga-. Sin más, apresuraron su paso de gato, hasta llegar a un claro donde se veían a las nubes tormentosas cubrir la luna.

-No me esperen…-. Le dijo a la joven mujer. –Sigan….los alcanzaremos-. Sin más besó a su esposa con pasión en los labios, y besó la frente de su hijo menor. –Los amo-. Ambas partes partieron en caminos distintos.

Nanjiroh retomó el camino de regreso, a por su hijo. Aún no entendía por qué su hijo no regresó; el muchacho era muy listo y ágil, tuvo que haber esquivado a los soldados…

Sus orejas se enderezaron de repente al escuchar instintivamente algo que iba en su dirección. Un proyectil. En efecto, una flecha de la guardia del reino.

-Quedas arrestado, traidor-. Dijo una voz saliendo de la fila de arqueros.

-No me diga… capitán Tezuka-. Rió Nanjiroh, al nuevo capitán de la armada. Había entrenado a ese muchacho… y lo había elevado de rango ante su ausencia.

-Ríndete-. Nanjiroh se encogió de hombros y con velocidad sorprendente desapareció por un instante, Tezuka volteaba alerta a todos lados. -¡No se confíen!-. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo su mentor. Pero fue inútil.

Uno a uno cayeron los arqueros con sus gargantas destajadas… causando una muerte inmediata. Pero su capitán cayó con un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de la espada. –Lo lamento capitán… Mada mada…-. Dijo Nanjiroh y volvió a retomar su camino.

¡CLANK!

Dos espadas chocaron ferozmente una contra la otra. Ante Nanjiroh estaba el Rey en persona. Espada contra espada.

-¿A dónde vas? Esto aún no termina hasta que te mate-. Susurró el Rey empujando su espada contra la de Nanjiroh.

-Si es que eso llega a pasar, Seto-. Dirigirse con tanta familiaridad ante el Rey era una falta de todo. Sin embargo… Nanjiroh lo conocía muy bien, incluso antes de que fuera nombrado como el sucesor del antiguo Rey.

El Rey Seto estaba lívido de ira al ser traicionado… por uno de sus hombres de confianza. ¿Cómo pudo él haber hecho eso? ¿Cómo podía poner a su familia a merced de los lobos?

Eso lo iba a saber, aunque fuese a punta de espadas. Seto giró su espada para intentar golpearle de nuevo… pero el otro neko fue más rápido y comenzó a correr…Nanjiroh sabía que Seto era un hombre de batalla. Entonces le daría una…quizás así…

Su hijo mayor.

Tendría que vencerlo antes que nada, y así tener el camino libre para buscarlo. –No tengo tiempo para esto, Seto-. Dijo Nanjiroh esquivando la espada de nuevo, chocando repetidas veces las cuchillas.

El rey rugió en su salvajismo y orgullo. Volvió a eludirlo y retomó el camino hacia el reino, pero ambos eran muy buenos y sabiendo como acorralar…el rey lo interceptó y agitó su espada ante la cara de Nanjiroh.

Cortándole la piel… lo había esquivado, dejándole solo una raja que cubría ambas mejillas chorreando en sangre… al menos no le voló la cabeza, pensaba Nanjiroh. Seto siguió con su envite hasta llegar nuevamente, entre saltos y carreras, al claro donde Echizen se había despedido de su familia.

-

La mujer llamada Rinko corría por el bosque con lo que le permitía su paso. Pudo al fin vislumbrar unas luces borrosas de color naranja. El refugio, pensó ella aliviada-. Faltaba un largo trecho para llegar.

¡Paf!

-¡Ryoma!-. De alguna manera el pequeño se había zafado de los brazos de su madre y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria. -¡Vuelve!

-¡Papá está en peligro!-. Lloró el niño mientras seguía corriendo. Era demasiado rápido para su edad, pero la madre trataba de mantenerle el paso. El neko sentía algo grave venir… su padre…su hermano.

¿Qué pasaría con ellos?

-

El adulto se apoyó en un árbol… mirando al rey que aún mantenía en alto la espada frente a él. Seto jadeaba y tenia una herida en el brazo izquierdo. Nanjiroh escupió la sangre que se colaba por su boca.

Ambos estaban cansados, la lluvia golpeando sus vestimentas y colas solo lo hacía más pesados.

-Solamente quiero buscar a mi hijo-. Soltó Nanjiroh suspirando. –Lo busco y no me volverás a ver en toda tu vida, Seto-.

El rey en su estupor rió amargamente. –No dejaré que te libres así no más…. Me has traicionado… Tu… tu a quien consideré como un hermano… Has puesto en peligro a mi familia…mi única hija…-. A Seto le tembló la voz, sus ojos verdes amenazados con lágrimas sin salir. -¿Vas a delatarnos por última vez?

Era el turno de Nanjiroh para reír. –No… solo quiero que me dejes en paz… en vista de que no me vas a escuchar… entonces déjame ir con mi familia, deja que busque a mi hijo-.

Seto sonrió de lado… -El muchacho pasará a mejor vida-. Con un grito desesperado, Echizen se abalanzó con su espada al rey. Golpeando y cortando contra la espada del otro. -¡Si quieres escapar, será muerto!-. Ambos tomaron distancia en un salto y volvieron a lanzarse el uno contra el otro, espadas blandidas y extendidas.

Y el filo cortó la carne, atravesando por completo su cuerpo.

El rey retiró la espada de un tirón del cuerpo de Echizen, dejando la sangre correr abundante bajo ellos. Nanjiroh cayó de rodillas sujetando su estómago. Sonrió con tristeza y dolor…

Dolor por su orgullo mal herido… dolor por no poder seguir con su familia…

-Tú…hija…nunca… la tocarán….perdóname -. Susurró él antes de ser absorbido por la oscuridad y ligereza de la muerte. El rey no escuchó eso…estaba demasiado ensimismado con el sonido de la lluvia y la pena en su corazón que solo reaccionó con el crujir de unas hojas.

Se volteó a ver, alerta. Y vio unas orejitas y unos ojos rojizos asomarse detrás de una roca. Estaba temblorosa y aterrada… había presenciado todo.

-Pa…papá…

-Sakuno…-. Susurró él abriendo los ojos al ver a su pequeña ahí, mojada y con la sorpresa encarnada en su cara. Envainó su espada y se alejó del cuerpo del muerto. -¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿¡Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?!-. Subió a la niña en brazos zarandeándola violentamente. Pero ella solo miró el cuerpo de un hombre caído por la espada de su padre, y el aroma de su sangre impregnándola. Lágrimas salieron de los inocentes ojos, sin saber por qué.

El rey al ver a su hija sintió un golpe en su corazón, no podía remediar lo que su hija había visto. Sin decir más, la recostó sobre su hombro.

Pero la niña vio algo que su padre nunca iba de saber….

Unos ojos dorados inundados de lágrimas y sed de venganza al lado del cuerpo del hombre que su padre había asesinado.

NOTAS DE AUTORA

Hola a todas las lectoras! un saludo para las atrevidas que dieron click en el link... este es mi primer fic, esperamo que les agrade, surgió de una sesión de drabbles que hice, y decidí desarrollarla más

Esto apenas es el prólogo, creo que vienen otros capitulillos por ahí XD así que esten pendientes

_**Se les agradecen por favor aportar reviews a maneras de críticas constructivas. Esto solo lo hacemos por diversión no dañar a nadie. Seamos maduros todos y comportémonos como personas **__**civilizadas.**_

_**Recuerden que denigrar a otra persona es denigrarse a sí mismo, pues vemos reflejados en otros lo que en realidad somos.**_


	2. Los preparativos

**NOTAS DE AUTORAS**

**Hola a todas las lectoras! un saludo para las atrevidas que dieron click en el link... se estarán preguntando que es esto y como es que estas dos autoras están aquí metidas. Bueno... muchos me conocerán como ****Arihdni****; autora de diversos one-shots y sobre todo mi fic más popular "Máquina de Drabbs"**

**Y yo soy ****Chia-Uchiha**** y como ya saben, también escribo n.n. (Demasiados fics como para enumerarlos u.u) Pues esta idea salió de una divertida sesión de drabbs por msn entre Arihdni y yo. Este especialmente nos gustó y entre ambas, nos pusimos de acuerdo para convertirlo en fic. Uniéndonos como autoras por este hecho n.n ahora sin más que agregar les pedimos que por favor puedan disfrutar de este fic, como lo hicimos ella y yo.**

**Hemos comenzado ya con el primer capitulo… teníamos un nombre posterior que era Ariachi… pero como que la gente no cayó en la idea… y fue poco leido.. así que hemos decidido quitarnos la máscara.**

**La razón por la cual usamos primero un pseudónimo diferente era pq una de nosotras estaba pasando por momentos complicados… que se pudieron solucionar n.n…. y ya decidimos usar nuestro nombres para ratificar la asociación entre Chia y Arihdni.**

**Ahora sin más… que disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

**El Rubí del Tigre**

_**Escrito por:**_

_**Chia y Arihdni**_

**Primer Capítulo****:**_** Los Preparativos…**_

**y el destino de el encuentro estaba en el tiempo**_**"**_

Era un precioso día. Lo sabía. Pero ansiaba permitirse un poco más de tiempo entre las sábanas, pues seguramente, las mantas habían abandonado su cama en el transcurso de la noche. Ronroneo entre ellas y mostró su cobriza cola castaña, tanteando el aire fuera de las cálidas sábanas. Sonrió ante la sensación fresca y cálida a la vez, y finalmente, dejo que sus orejas rojizas, cubiertas por alguna que otra hebra cobriza se mostraran al sol que daba sobre la almohada movida, reptando por la cama, dejando que las sábanas cayeran sobre el lecho y de un salto, acercarse hasta el enorme ventanal.

Aquel día, el castillo estaría bullicioso y sería el momento perfecto para sus planes. Claro está, hacerlo sería lo más difícil, especialmente, desde que cierto gatuno no la dejaba ni respirar desde la muerte del rey. Tezuka. El que fue una vez mano derecha del Rey Seto y ocupaba el cargo como militar más alto.

Hacía tres años que su padre había muerto y en el reino quedó a su merced. Si no hubiera sido gracias a Tezuka, realmente estaría perdida, pero… ¡Demonios, estaba en su flor de la vida! ¡Ansiaba aventuras! Desde hacía años, parecía que las paredes del castillo y la aldea, comenzaban a quedarse pequeñas. Los alrededores se dividían entre el país de los Lobos y un bosque. Un bosque frondoso y oscuro que evitaba su visión.

-No vayas más allá de ese valle, Sakuno-chan-. Había dicho, o más bien ordenado, Tezuka.

Pero ya se sabe. Lo prohibido es tentador y ella se moría de ganas por experimentar más allá de las tierras seguras. Claro está, que antes, tenía que tomarse su tiempo y disfrutar como siempre de la festividad y distraer a Tezuka. Conocía muy bien una de las dos debilidades de aquel serio hombre. Hacía años que compartía lecho con dos gatitas preciosas, indeciso por elegir a una, tomo a las dos como esposas. Nanako, al parecer, sobrina hereje de un traidor al cual no recordaba, y Miyuki, hija huérfana y cuidada por su único hermano.

No era de las de abusar de los puntos débiles, pero Miyuki era su cómplice más secreto y prometió ayudarla a cambio de ciertos privilegios. Aquella gatita tenía gustos extraños sobre sus deseos sexuales y ansiaba poder saciarlos en el interior del castillo, en uno de los balnearios privados. A cambio, ella perdería total autoridad de Tezuka por varias horas y podría explorar a su satisfacción, siempre y cuando, con la promesa de cuidarse.

El trato estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás.

-¡Señorita!- Exclamó una voz gritona-. ¡Sus ropajes!

Suspiró y afirmó, encontrándose con su niñera. La mujer, desde que se escapó siendo niña tras su padre por alguna razón que no recordaba y que sufriera las duras regañidas de Seto, no se separaba de ella. Tomoka Osakada, una gatita que tenía por completo sus cabellos castaños claros y que a veces, enviada de cuerpo y sensualidad. Pese a ser dos décadas más grande que ella, no perdía encanto alguno y muchos hombres peleaban por ella en su extraña soltería.

Mostró un hermoso vestido azulado, ajustado de pecho y ancho en sus caderas para dejar movilidad a su hermosa cola. Frunciendo las cejas y unió sus manos, maravillada por tal elegancia. Aquello era lo único que le agradaba demasiado de ser la princesa de un reino gatuno. Los maravillosos vestidos. No tardó en desear ponérselo, pero eso no sería lo primero que tendría que hacer. Le esperaba algo que realmente odiaba como felino que era: Bañarse.

-¡No, Nya!- Exclamó asustada- ¿¡Otra vez!? ¡Ya lo hice ayer en la noche!

La mirada incrédula de la mujer indicó que aquella excusa no funcionaría. Claro, el aseo era el aseo, y aunque ella generalmente siempre usara su lengua para limpiarse, había cosas que no estaban limpias por no llegar. Así pues, comenzó una divertida persecución, en la que, como siempre, Tezuka intervenía.

-¡Hime!- Exclamó golpeando la puerta como llamada- Dúchese y baje. La esperan los bufones para pedirle permiso en sus actuaciones.

-Entiendo- Susurró disgustada y obediente.

Hizo un puchero. Si era la princesa, ¿Por qué nadie le hacía caso al cien por cien? Finalmente, accedió a ser sumisa, aunque Tomoka sabía que aquello no sería cierto de el todo. Y es que cuando el agua rozó justamente su cola, se alejó rápidamente, sujetándola entre sus manos y soplando. Demasiado sensible.

-Si te pones así por un baño… no quiero pensar cuando alguien la toque…- farfulló la sirvienta preocupada, para sonreír pervertidamente al momento en que la rojez sucumbió a su rostro- Mi joven señora tendrá que perder su honradez algún día.

-¡Eso… queda muy lejos!- Exclamó tragando nerviosa- Yo… no… no creo que…

-Bueno, bueno, calma- Interrumpió Osakada divertida- Vamos a ducharla antes de que ocurra un incendio con su rostro.

Y entonces, sí se dejaba duchar. La cola era algo demasiado personal al igual que sus zonas íntimas y estas nunca eran lavadas por la sirvienta. Era algo que agradecía profundamente. Miró atentamente esa parte tan larga de su cuerpo, recordando la primera vez que conoció a Osakada y sus palabras tan pervertidas que jamás se borraron de su mente:

_Nuestra cola puede servirnos para mucho, Sakuno-Hime._

_¿Para qué?_

_¡Lo comprenderás cuando crezcas!_

_¡No, dime!_

_Pues… puede… servir para acariciarnos muy placenteramente…_

Y ella nunca se había visto acariciándose con ella. Con tan solo tocarla ya sentía demasiado. Quizás aquello era por llevar sangre real. Pobre inocente. Cuan desconocedora de los placeres de aquella parte de su cuerpo. Suspiró.

-Me pregunto qué me deparara el futuro.

-Esperemos que un joven casadero amable, bueno y que te ame- Respondió Tomoka mientras lavaba su espalda.

-Y… que le ame, ¿no?- Preguntó inquieta.

Tomoka detuvo su frotar, mirándola preocupada.

-Sakuno-Hime… Sabe que… por ser la princesa…

Apoyó su mejilla sobre la rodilla doblada y suspiró, afirmando de forma aburrida, preguntándose si realmente tendría que ceder al casamiento de un joven como decía Tomoka, o expandirse con un felino que la agradase. Alguien que no fuera tan gruñón como Tomoka, que la amara realmente, con profundidad. Deseo. Pasión. Locamente. Que la ansiara como mujer y no como corona para un reino. Sí. Sería un amor perfecto.

Guió las manos hasta el amuleto que colgaba de su cuello. Como promesa a su difunto padre, nunca se lo quitaba del cuello. El caso era, que no le encontraba utilidad, aunque tenía que reconocer que era bonito.

_Nunca te lo quites, hija mía… _

_No, hasta que llegue el momento… _

_Y entonces, busca a tu madre…_

_Te protegerá._

_No se lo des a nadie que no sea de tu sangre…_

_Como yo te lo doy a ti… Sakuno._

Suspiró. Vale. Podía guardarlo, pero eso de buscar a su madre. La reina había muerto años atrás, cuando era muy niña. Quizás durante el parto. No lo sabía. La reina era un tema demasiado tabú y su padre casi la había hecho imposible de nombrar.

-Por cierto, señorita- Llamó Osakada sacándola de sus recuerdos- ¿Por qué no piensa en… Echizen?

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó alzándose- ¡Imposible! Ese chico… está… marcado… Ya sabes que… informó de una traición y mi padre no se lo perdonó nunca…- Se frotó los cabellos asustada- No… Ni hablar de pensar en él…

-A mi me parece apuesto- Opinó osadamente la sirvienta. Al darse cuenta de tal acto, se inclinó, escondiendo la castaña cola entre sus piernas- Lo siento, Sakuno-Hime.

-No… no importa- Negó avergonzada- Reconozco que… es apuesto pero… no puede heredar el trono…, descartado… no pienses más en él… Además, Tezuka no me deja acercarme a él.

-Pero…- dudó Tomoka sonriente maliciosa- Si usted siempre le termina llevando la contraria.

-Bueno… pero…- se rascó la mejilla avergonzada- Por una vez… ¡Haré caso!-Exclamó, deslizándose hasta la salida- ¡He dicho!

-¡Espere, señorita! ¡Debe terminar su baño!

-¡Yada! – Exclamó echando a correr- ¡Ya terminé!

Y es que, ser princesa, a veces era divertido, pero la curiosidad podía a su carácter curioso. Miró una vez más hacia el bosque y sonrió con paciencia. Esa tarde, abandonaría el castillo y caminaría hasta las puertas de su historia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Caminó entre las hierbas a paso rápido. Intentaba darle esquinazo, pero por más que ansiaba, no lo conseguía. Aquel minino era demasiado pesado y le azoraba la cabeza a más no poder. Estaban ambos tan acostumbrados a aquella maleza dominante que serían capaces de cazar a la más escurridiza de las presas en un instante.

-¡Echizen!

Se detuvo hastiado y suspiró, clavando sus dorados ojos sobre los lilas, que le miraban furiosos por su detención improvista, la cual hizo que el neko de ojos lilas y pelaje negruzco, cayera sobre la hierba a cuatro patas, con elegancia y como reflejos propios de todo felino. Suspiró una vez más.

-Mada mada dane, Momoshiro- Espetó alejándose una vez más.

-¡Detente!- Exclamó Takeshi Momoshiro alzándose una vez más- ¡Detén esa locura! No puedes ir a la aldea y atacarla tu solo. ¡Menos hoy!

Arqueó sus cejas negras sin comprender. Toda su vida, él había estado exiliado fuera de la aldea, viendo como crecían y vivan en tranquilidad, ajenos a los que había en las afueras del valle. De los desterrados. De él. De las injusticias que había vivido. Ansiaba venganza, ¿Por qué no tenerla? Aún recordaba la sangre de su padre corriendo por la arena, sin detenerse pese a que sus manitas intentaban impedirlo. Jamás olvidaría eso. Lo llevaba a fuego grabado en la mente. Y no perdonaría a aquel hombre, El rey.

Había crecido con la clara intención de vengar a su inocente padre y recuperar a su hermano. Seguramente, lo tendrían encerrado en alguna mazmorra o peor. Podría estar ya muerto. De solo pensarlo, se enfurecía y Momoshiro, un joven desterrado antes que él, no tardó en notarlo, cuando su cola quedó bufada junto a sus orejas gachas y colmillos mostrados.

-Espera, Echizen- Repitió el mayor clavando sus uñas en sus hombros para hacerle reaccionar- Hoy es la festividad. ¡Habrá guardias hasta en los tejados! ¡No puedes ir ahí solo!

-¿Festividad?

-Claro- Respondió Momoshiro agudizando la vista- Te la mostraré, pero ni hablar de meterte en líos- advirtió soltándole- vamos.

La aldea quedó a su visión. Tal y como Takeshi había indicado, estaba completamente rodeada por guardias y por más que ansiaran adentrarse, no lo conseguirían. Aunque no sería difícil para él derrotar a unos cuantos guardias que pronto estarían borrachos de leche fresca. Desde el lugar en el que se encontraban, lograba ver los palcos destinados a la realeza y agudizó la visión, tensándose, fingiendo no notar el agarre del mayor en su brazo.

-Celebran el día de los bufones- explicó Takeshi y miró al cielo- Por las horas que son, ya deben de comenzar y más que nada, porque Tezuka ya en el puesto de seguridad.

Observó una altiva y seria figura. Si mal no recordaba, aquel sujeto también estuvo presente la noche que mataron a su padre. Aunque no debía de ser tan fuerte, cuando Nanjiroh consiguió derrotarlo con tanta facilidad. Y sonrió superior. Y cada vez más excitado ante las ganas de lanzarse contra ellos, por mucho que su rostro serio indicara lo contrario.

-Y ella… -Susurró- es la princesa del reino- Presentó Momoshiro con cierto respeto -Muy diferente a su padre. Tiene un carácter muy dulce y no tarda en acceder a la rojez cuando hace falta. Es muy bonita y…

Pero no le escuchaba lo más mínimo. Ya había visto lo suficiente y volvía sobre sus pasos mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa triunfante. Más que nunca. Ya había encontrado el punto débil de aquel reino. Su Rey, sufriría más que nunca.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por esta vez… ustedes ya saben que es lo que hay ****que hacer XD**

* * *

_**Se les agradecen por favor aportar reviews a maneras de críticas constructivas. Esto solo lo hacemos por diversión **__**y no por dañar a nadie. Seamos maduros todos y comportémonos como personas civilizadas.**_

_**Recuerden que denigrar a otra persona es denigrarse a sí mismo, pues vemos reflejados en otros lo que en realidad somos.**_


End file.
